1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant protectors. More specifically, the present invention is a landscaping fibrous pad cover having various shapes with some apertured in the center, and adapted for covering the soil around the trunks of shrubs, trees, and garden plants to completely eliminate or retard the growth of weeds and other undesirable plants.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various plant protecting covers, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a plant cover, which is inexpensive and satisfies the protection needed to prevent weeds from growing around the desired plant, and yet permit some watering from the absorption of water by the cover.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,731 issued on Mar. 14, 1995, for Steven E. Byrne describes a mulch composition pad for trees having a circular configuration with a keyed slot leading from the outside edge to the centered aperture. The composition is made from ground rubber tire granules 0.25 to 0.75 in. large, rubber powder or buffings, and less than an inch long tire fibers of rayon or nylon mixed with a curable binder of latex or urethane, iron oxide pigment as a coloring agent, diatomaceous earth, a catalyst, and some ultraviolet (UV) light stabilizers and antioxidants. Grass does not grow through the mulch pad. The mulch pad is distinguishable for requiring ground rubber products, iron oxide pigment, diatomaceous earth, a catalyst, UV light stabilizers, and anti-oxidants.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 413,495 issued on Sep. 7, 1999, for Ronald D. Carter describes an ornamental circular domed metal tree protector made from a wire mesh attached to metal half-rings. The tree protector is distinguishable for requiring a metal mesh protector.
PCT Patent Application No. WO 90/01256 published on Feb. 22, 1990, for Svein Lilleengen describes a slotted cover disk made from fermented dung and impregnated with growth promoting and binding substances for promoting plant growth and inhibiting weed growth. The cover disk is distinguishable for being limited to a flat slotted disk and fermented dung materials.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 283,003 issued on Mar. 18, 1986, for DeWitt McKinley describes an ornamental one-piece metal tree grate in either a square or circular flat shape having radial indentations on top and a square grid pattern on the bottom. The grates have an open circular center. The tree grates are distinguishable for requiring a unified flat metal construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,001 issued on Feb. 4, 1992, for Michael S. Crawley describes a stabilized mulch skirt comprising a single sheet having an axial opening and a slit extending to the periphery, and a plurality of adjustment strips formed around the axial for custom-sizing at the site to fit the trunk. A plastic or steel ring anchored by pins stabilize the skirt. The device is distinguishable for requiring a mulch skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,969 issued on Feb. 28, 1967, for Merle E. Mattson describes a tree or plant protector collar device comprising a circular porous plastic material having a centered aperture with a slit to the periphery of the collar. The collar is distinguishable for requiring a porous plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,338 issued on May 18, 1993, for Diva C. Leite et al. describes a planar sprinkler shield device of unknown composition for minimizing plant growth underneath arranged around a sprinkler head inside its centered aperture, and having frangible portions with spikes to permit geometric tailoring. The device is distinguishable for requiring frangible regions of a circular shape which is staked down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,557 issued on Jun. 28, 1994, for Donald J. Sonntag describes a flexible landscaping mat (unknown material) comprising three circular regions and a centered aperture for a tree trunk or a post. The inner region has guide rings for sizing the hole to the tree trunk. A slit extends from the periphery to the center or through the diameter. The intermediate region has scored circles for staking and ribs for retaining ornamental materials such as rocks, bark, wood chips, or mulch. The mat is distinguishable for requiring a textured mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,176 issued on Jun. 4, 1996, for Gene C. Suttle describes a landscaping ground cover to be placed around a tree or a shrub to prevent the growth of grass, weeds or other foliage, and to protect the tree or shrub. The cover comprises a circular sheet of flexible vinyl plastic having a square perimeter path for shaping the cover, a series of concentric circular paths or recessed channels in the center and upper surface, and a plurality of drainage holes. The ground cover is distinguishable for laying flat on the ground around a tree or shrub, and requiring shaping to fit the ground area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,466 issued on Jul. 18, 2000, for William G. Kartisek describes a nylon pruning cloth which has a split down its center and terminates at a central circular section for the tree trunk. A pouch is sewn on one side of the cloth to collect pruned clippings. Pulling cords and four circular rings are formed at the opposite end. The pruning cloth is distinguishable for requiring a pouch, pulling cords, and apertures for the cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,869 B1 issued on Aug. 21, 2001, for Kuniaki Yakushinji describes an opaque circular and convex synthetic resin plate having two equal segments attachable with fasteners, and a center hole having an outwardly curving neck for controlling weeds around a tree root. The weed control plate is distinguishable for being a bowl-shaped inflexible cover placed upside down.
U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2 207 845 A published on Feb. 15, 1989, for John M. Moore describes a cover for a plant container comprising a pliable circular member having a centered aperture and a slot going to an area with a plurality of radially slotted segments to permit the size of the aperture to expand. The cover is distinguishable for being limited only to shape changing to allow greater inside space.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an adjustable landscaping pad adapted for covering the soil around the trunks of shrubs, trees, and garden plants to completely eliminate or retard the growth of weeds and other undesirable plants. The covers are made from fibrous woven cloth such as jute, hemp, cotton, nylon, Mylar (TM) rayon, and polyester. Jute and hemp are considered burlap cloths. The preferred cloths have either a circular form with a centered aperture or a rectangular length with slits on one long side to spread out on the ground. A preferred embodiment has two cords woven into the upper portion of a circular fibrous cloth having a slot traversing from the outside edge to a centered aperture for wrapping around a trunk or stem. The cords tighten the cover in opposite directions. Other embodiments can be simply tied externally by a separate cord to the trunk or stem. Other shapes such square, oblong, star, and triangular shapes are contemplated which would depend on the arrangement configuration of plant or plants to be protected. These cloths have a valuable property when they are tied around the stem or trunk of a plant of absorbing and distributing the absorbed water, and preventing weed growth. Other ergonomic advantages are providing insulation during cold weather and minimizing the use of herbicides and insecticides. These covers can have various other shapes such as triangular, square, oblong, and star-shaped, and are also inexpensive to make and produce.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an inexpensive ergonomic root cover for plants to prevent the proximate formation of weeds, provide insulation and supply absorbed water.
It is another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive root cover having various shapes such as circular, rectangular, square, star, oblong, and triangular shapes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a preferred first, second and third embodiments of an inexpensive root cover having a circular shape with two hemmed tying cords, one hemmed cord, and no cord respectively, positioned to tighten in opposite directions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fourth preferred embodiment of a rectangular cover having slits on one side for spreading out on the ground.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.